


Mistakes Were Made

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [57]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gymnastics, M/M, Young Harry, alternate first meetings, obstacle courses from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Harry knew, from almost the moment he set foot in the training facility where he had gone to meet Merlin, that the Scot had all but driven him into a trap. It was generally assumed that Kingsmen didn't forge ties simply for the protection of others - but his meddling quartermaster had decided to forgo that unspoken rule and introduce him to what very well might be the biggest mistake he ever made (which was saying something, as Harry had a rather long history of being absolutely horrific at romance).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

Hindsight being twenty-twenty, as the phrase went, Harry realized that perhaps watching the new agent trials was, in some shape or form, a mistake. All nine remaining individuals were around his age and in excellent form, but not one seemed prepared for the absolute Armageddon Merlin was intent on unleashing on them. In Harry’s own trials, it had depleted the ranks by no less than four candidates early on, by either failure to complete or by simply giving up. One would think that a military-grade obstacle course wouldn’t pose a challenge, not for people hell-bent on taking a position more dangerous than even a Special Forces officer could dream up. One would also be wrong.

Watching the mix of men and women before him attempt complicated maneuvers over and under obstacles, while on a time constraint, and avoiding various perils including being shot at (the bullets were actually small capsules of coloured paint to keep track of how many times they had been hit, but they still stung like hell - parts of his back ached just looking at it) was like watching someone try and fail to create a piece of music with riffs no one had ever heard before. Beautiful, in its own unique way, but also dreadful.

Sidling up next to Merlin for a better look, Harry leaned against the banister and counted the recruits. At this stage, there were usually nine of the original set left in competition.

“Only eight? Did one drop out already?” He traced the course again, trying to find the body he had missed. Merlin waved his stylus nearer to the three-quarter mark.

“He’s over there. It’s an individual exercise, although I’ve placed restrictions against deliberate sabotaging of others. Let’s just say he’s taking full advantage of his…  _ unique _ … skill set.” He turned to watch the man again, enraptured by his ability to throw himself bodily through the air and springboard over obstacles, bounding up steep walls akin to a mountain goat and tumbling down as though he had been doing it all his life. As though every effort of his entire existence had culminated for this particular event.

“Gymnastics?” He asked, trying to pinpoint where he had learned this.

“In his youth. Turned to parkour after an accident broke his collarbone and he didn’t have the strength for the board without intensive physical therapy.” Harry nodded, catching the man’s dismount through a particularly difficult set of flips and level changes, and Merlin marked something down on his tablet, presumably his time. “Well done Eggsy!” Merlin shouted as the man toweled off and made his way over to them, grinning so widely that even from this distance Harry could see it. “As for the rest of you, you now have two minutes before I start docking points! Slowest person goes home and the rest of you will run it again until I’m satisfied!” Although they were up high enough that he couldn’t hear them individually, Harry’s mind didn’t have to work hard to imagine the collective groans, as it had substituted in his own.

“How’d I do, Merlin?” Eggsy had reached them, a water bottle in one hand and a towel around his neck. Taking him in, Harry reiterated his earlier statement that coming down here was a mistake. He would be hard pressed to form words if the man before him addressed him in any sort of context.

“Well below standard time, as I’m sure you knew, but you’ll be pleased to hear that you also ranked a perfect score, something that hasn’t been done since the test was initially introduced.” The impressed tone in Merlin’s voice betrayed his neutral, disinterested expression. Eggsy positively beamed for a moment before dimming down the brightness of his smile.

“I’m Gary,” he said, extending a hand to him. Taking it, Harry gripped it firmly and collected himself. “Everyone calls me Eggsy though.”

“If we’re playing it that way, I’m Henry, but everyone calls me Harry.” Eggsy nodded and released his hand, leaning backwards against the rail. “That’s a rather strange nickname you have, if you don’t mind my saying so. Could I ask why?” Eggsy grinned again but ducked his head, in what he presumed to be stifled laughter.

“You’ll have to buy me a drink first before I get to disclosing personal information.” Eggsy winked, and Harry had to use all the training he’d had as an agent to keep from blushing.

“Perhaps I will.”

“Eggsy, if you would kindly stop flirting with Galahad, it would be much appreciated. As it stands, neither of you are going anywhere until Eggsy has his twenty-four hours, and only as long as his sponsor signs off saying that he would be alright with sacrificing some of that time.” Harry quickly picked up that Merlin had absolute faith in the man before him in passing the trials, as he had said ‘until Eggsy has his twenty-four,’ not 'if,’ and not 'or if he gets sent home.’ It appeared that despite the fact that the man’s humble beginnings marked him as both an outlier and an underdog before he had stepped up to bat, the quartermaster had nothing short of respect for him, and high expectations that he would claim a seat at the table.

“Can’t, Merlin,” Eggsy chuckled. “Not my fault posh boys like a bit o’ rough.” The Scot sighed in defeat as though he had heard that line many times before, while Harry’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline before slowly dropping back down again and his expression settled into something just on the playful side of neutral. Eggsy turned from his position leaning against the rail to watch his fellow candidates, taking a drink from his water bottle. Harry tried not to watch the way the other man’s throat worked as he drank (which was extremely inappropriate, if anyone asked, and he had half a mind to believe Eggsy was doing it on purpose), but Eggsy had met his eye before he could look away. Bumping their shoulders together and sending him an infectious smile, Eggsy winked and chuckled softly before finally turning his attention to what was going on around them.

Perhaps his mistake hadn’t been one after all.


End file.
